No Matter What
by hollyg3
Summary: Emily returns home after being away at rehab and runs into Zander at Kelly's. 2002. ZEm.


**No Matter What**

Zander walked into Kelly's, sat down at the counter and ordered a cup of coffee to go. He sensed someone watching him and turned around. His heart stopped as he found himself starting into those familiar brown orbs that had captured him over a year ago. Emily. Ned did mention to him that Emily was coming home and starting PCU this summer, trying to start off slowly with a class or two. She looked absolutely beautiful in her light tank top, with her hair falling freely around her face. Realizing that he was staring, he tried to come off as nonchalant as he sent her a slight nod. She nodded back and looked down at the menu she was holding.

Emily felt strange being back home. Home? It didn't feel like home anymore, having been away for so many months. She had been wondering how long it would take before she ran into Zander again. Well, this didn't take long at all. Here he was right accross the room, and she had no idea what to say to him. What do you say to someone who's heart you've ripped out and thrown in their face. She felt so ashamed, but at the same time felt as if she had done the right thing in letting him go. She chanced another glance back up at him and saw indicision in his expression. She knew he was trying to decide whether or not to come over. She prayed that he would just leave.

Zander didn't know if he should just pretend like they had never met or if he should go over and say hello. He knew that she didn't want to be with him anymore, but he didn't want them to ignore each other. Maybe they could get past all the pain and just acknowledge the time they had spent together as something wonderful. Then they could move forward, maybe even start over? "Oh, stop it, Zander!" he thought to himself. He knew he should be grateful for everything she had been to him, even if it ended badly. He still loved her and probably always would, so it wasn't in his heart to be cruel to her. He was about to walk over, when a handsome young man came in and walked up to Emily. She smiled brightly as he joined her at the table. Zander suddenly felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Well, I guess that's her type: tall, handsome, preppy, obviously rich by the look of his clothes. He was everything Zander wasn't or ever would be.

Emily saw Zander's expression go from indecision to confusion to anger in the blink of an eye. He came over to them with a determined stride. "So, I guess this is the new boyfriend! Congratulations, man!" Zander extended his hand. The young man looked to Emily completely puzzled before shaking Zander's hand.

Emily spoke up before her friend could reply. "Zander, this is Brian. Brian, this is Zander."

Zander, completely caught up in his misery, started to ramble, "She's a great girl. Obviously too good for the likes of me. Just be careful, though, and try not to make any mistakes or you'll find yourself being replaced, too."

"Look, Zander..." Emily wanted to end this awkward situation as quickly as possible before she totally lost it in front of him. "There's no need to take out your anger on Brian. He's not to blame for any of this. Please just go. I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"Fine! Don't let me spoil your little romantic interlude here! I hope you're very happy, both of you..." Zander's voice trailed off as he backed away and turned around to leave.

As soon as Emily watched Zander leave the building, she started to break down. She began sobbing uncontrolably, trying to catch her breath, burying her face in her hands. Brian jumped up and was at her side in an instant, not knowing what to do for her. "Emily, what is it? What's wrong? What can I do?" He rubbed her back, trying to console her.

A young blonde woman rushed over to the table from the pay phone. "My god, Brian! What did you say to her???" She knelt down beside Emily's wheelchair and took her friend into her arms, soothing her.

Brian was completely confused. "I didn't do anything! This guy, Zander, came in and caused a scene. He thought I was Emily's boyfriend or something and she just went along with it!"

Sandi knew what her friend was going through. Emily had kept in touch with her via email these past several months. They had become better friends than they ever did in high school, after finding each other in a chat room one night. Emily had told her everything about Zander Smith and the reasons she had broken up with him. She stood up and kissed Brian tenderly, before asking him to leave them alone.

At that moment, Zander came back in to retrieve the coffee he had left behind. He was caught off guard, seeing Emily's tears, not to mention some other woman kissing her boyfriend. The young woman knelt down beside Emily and that's when he noticed the wheelchair. Suddenly things began to make sense. He knew she had been lying to him on the phone and he had a hard time believing she had found someone else so quickly. He had to talk to her. He grabbed his coffee and quickly slipped outside.

Emily was calming down a little, thanks to Sandi's comforting words. She hugged her friend and thanked her for caring. "I think I just need to be alone for awhile." she told her, as she wheeled herself out of the diner.

Out in the courtyard, Zander was waiting for her at one of the small tables. Emily gasped and looked down, afraid to see the pity in her true love's eyes. Zander spoke slowly and clearly, wanting to make sure she was listening. "I always knew deep down that something was off. I could hear it in your voice over the phone. You would barely let me say anything and you were talking so quickly, almost as if you were reading from a script. At the time, my pain clouded my judgement and all I could do was accept it. I went along with my life, taking each day at time, pretending to move on and have fun, but I just couldn't. Maybe deep down I knew that we would find our way back to each other..."

"Zander," Emily interrupted. "I'm so sorry I lied to you." was all she could get out before the tears started again. This time it was Zander's turn to console her. He knelt down and pulled her gently against him, whispering words of love and tenderness. Emily pulled back slightly, completely surprised by his apparent love for her. "Aren't you angry with me?"

"Yes, I'm angry. I'm angry that we lost so much time together because of this situation. But I blame AJ's lies..." Zander started.

"That's not why I broke up with you, Zander," Emily began, completely disregarding the look of shock on Zander's face. "When AJ told me what happened, I didn't believe him. I knew you would never hurt my family that way. When you didn't deny that you knew about it, I was hurt, but it wasn't enough to make me stop loving you. I had just found out that my back wasn't healing properly and that I may never walk again. I didn't want you blaming yourself and staying with me out of some obligation or sense of loyalty. I couldn't bear to see pity in your eyes, where I once saw love and desire."

"Emily, look into my eyes! Tell me what you see." Zander waited for her to look up at him and saw her pained expression soften into a slight smile. Her surprise was evident and her cheeks flushed a little. "I love you, Emily. I never stopped loving you. And this wheelchair doesn't change the way I feel about you! I do feel responsible, though..."

"Don't!" Emily quickly demanded. "You are not to blame for any of this. It was an accident and I will never be sorry for any moment that we spent together! Do you understand me???"

Zander was speechless. That was the Emily he had fallen in love with. Strong and brave and demanding. He chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad to have you back." He thought for a moment. "I do have you back, don't I?" He moved his hand to her face and played with her hair, brushing it back slightly. His eyes bored into hers and then glanced longingly at her lips.

Emily felt breathless, with Zander's fingertips gently brushing against her face and the way he was looking at her. She could see Zander hesitate, waiting for her answer. She reached out and pulled him to her, relishing the feel of his lips against her own, whimpering slightly as he deepened the kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Zander smiled and raised his eyebrows in question. He moved in to kiss her again after getting a nod in reply.

Emily pulled back, suddenly remembering the situation. "Zander, I may never walk again..."

Zander cut her off. "Whether you walk again or not, I will always love you and want to be with you. I'm not in love with your legs, okay? I'm in love with you, Emily. We can work through anything as long as we're together." He cut off any further protests with a tender kiss, emotions spilling forth after months of longing.

Emily felt Zander's tears running down her cheeks and held him closer. They were still kissing when Brian and Sandi walked out of the diner.

"Well, I guess they worked things out." Brian said. Sandi just pulled him by the hand and they quietly left the courtyard.

The End.

**Find more of my fan fiction at my home page - supersoapfans**


End file.
